


Timestamp Toast

by posingasme



Series: Too Much and Not Enough [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Story Six of Too Much and Not Enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Rosworms!
> 
> ~Posing

Sam was a massive, walking exasperation. The big puppy had tackled him just out of the shower, and thrown him into the bed before his coffee, and now he was a complete mess again.

Then there was the infuriatingly infectious grin. Castiel was powerless to resist even an ounce of its obnoxious sunniness, and he could feel it filling his whole heart.

"Good morning," the damn puppy bit out through his beautiful smile.

"Shut up," Castiel grouched, and he fell to his side next to him.

He could feel the laughter reverberate through his chest. It was nice. Even nicer was when warm, strong arms wrapped around him.

Castiel liked being in a warm Sam cocoon.

"Want to marry me?"

"Not right now."

"How about in a few hours?"

Castiel felt the smile creeping up on him. "Maybe. Do I get coffee first? And another shower?"

"If you want," Sam conceded.

"Gotta call your brother," the burrowing cat mumbled from inside Sam's arms.

"Why?"

He stared out at the room blankly. "So he can return the favor."

"What favor?"

"The one where I didn't let him bolt out of his own wedding."

Sam jerked them out of position to stare down at his lover. "You want to bolt, Angel?"

"No. That's why I'm gonna call Dean. Because it isn't a rational thing. I know I want you, like I never knew anything before. But I'm terrified of screwing it up. That's all. Easier to run, take off for Vancouver or hop a flight to Nepal, or just put on a backpack and start walking, than to watch myself screw up the best thing I've never dreamed of."

He could feel Sam melting underneath him, and his arms tighten around him again, so he had to assume he had gotten the point across.

"I've got to be the one to make you happy, Pup. I just...I have to."

"Castiel? I love you with everything I got. Some days I think I love you too much."

"I worry I don't love you well enough," he whispered. "You're my home, Pup. I can't...I can't mess this up."

He closed his eyes when he felt the hand in his hair, stroking peace and calm into his scalp and mind. "I'm going to grow old with you, Cas. If you bolt, I'm coming with you."

"I wouldn't make it out the door," he confessed.

Sam was smiling again. He could hear it in his voice. "Let's get married today then."

"Yes, Pup."

***

Charlie had used Ten Inch Hero as her guide. Considering the kilt and the jokes about Priestly the love child, Dean had definitely been the highlight of the bachelor party. Benny and Jo had each been close seconds, in Sam's mind. Seeing all of his buddies punked out and having fun filled his heart to bursting.

Castiel had been unable to contain his grin upon seeing the group. He was still in the habit of thinking of these as Sam's friends, and maybe he would always feel that way. But arriving to find the Roadhouse full of metal punks, while The Ramones blared in the background, had nearly brought Sam's tatted punk angel to tears. Castiel had laughed instead, and it had been one of the best nights of Sam's life.

Today, everyone's eyeliner was gone, their hair returned to normal, chains and leather discarded, and marker tattoos washed away. Dean had threatened to wear the kilt, but Sam found him in a pair of jeans and sports jacket, as he was meant to be, upon arriving at the venue.

"Pants are in the trunk," he promised as his greeting.

The younger man laughed. "I didn't say anything!"

"You would have. Charlie berated me for twenty minutes before she let me get that out." Dean put his hand on his hip. "This is an important day for your brother!" he mocked.

Sam smirked. "It's a pretty important day for her too. She takes credit for us, you know."

"Hey, baby brother," Dean corrected, "I'm the one who got all the late night phone calls."

"Whatever. You don't sleep anyway," Castiel muttered as he walked into the large room.

"Not when my buddy calls to bitch about his boyfriend," Dean shot back.

"I blame his upbringing for all his obnoxious qualities."

Dean cackled. "Don't blame me for nothing! Kid practically raised himself. I just fed him now and then. And taught him to flirt with girls."

"Thanks. Been really useful," Castiel said dryly.

Sam's eyes rolled. There was no point in telling them to knock it off. Their favorite pastime was ganging up on him. Sam doubted that was ever going to change.

"Speaking of which, aren't you not supposed to see him till the ceremony? Bad luck or something?"

Sam glowered at him now. "Shut up!"

"I'm gonna go bother Charlie till she lets me go take a nap till things get interesting. You two good?"

His brother noted that Dean was watching Castiel, not him, for a response.

"Yeah," Castiel sighed. "Your brother screwed the nerves out of me this morning."

Dean punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! I said I don't want to know, jackass!"

"Then stop referring to him as the bride." Castiel's pierced eyebrow lifted.

His friend laughed and gave a shrugging surrender. "I swear I will kick your ass one day, kid."

"Could be fun," Castiel agreed.

Dean winked at him, and wandered off to find the self-proclaimed wedding planner.

Castiel watched him go. "He's a good man," he muttered.

"So are we," Sam added softly.

He received a smile in response. Castiel heaved a sigh, and approached to take his hand. "You look fantastic. You know that?"

A flush heated his chest under his shirt. "I'm never going to get tired of hearing you say things like that."

"Sam, do you remember lying to me about your last name?"

He ducked his head and let his hair fall in front of his eyes. "Technically that was Charlie."

"Right. Have you ever lied to me about anything else?"

Sam raised his eyes. His future husband looked up at him with a puzzlingly intense blue stare. He frowned a little. "I don't...I don't really think so. Nothing significant, if I did, and certainly not in the past few years. Why? Do you think I've lied about something?"

"I'm not talking about things you say when you first meet someone, and you don't tell the whole truth because it's not important. I'm saying...Sam, have you ever wanted something I haven't given you? Something you want or need but haven't said? I thought about it all night. I want you to tell me."

Sam shook his head. "Cas, I don't know what you mean. I'm sorry. I really don't."

The dark head nodded slowly. "Okay. It's just...You've gotta tell me. I don't want us to do this and then you realize you're stuck. You need to be honest with me."

He gripped Castiel's hand and brought it to his lips, brushing them against the flesh where their cat and dog guarded one another. "Cas, stop. I'm happy. I'm really happy."

"You don't always tell me when you want something," Castiel fretted in his deep tone.

"I do, though. Maybe I didn't sometimes, but...Cas, when you've felt for so long like you're too big and too heavy and too clumsy, too emotional, too...too much...you don't want to ask for anything more. But it's been a long time since...Cas, I don't feel that way with you. You always make me feel like everything I am is okay. I don't feel like I'm taking up too much of your energy, too much of your time and space. You pretend to bitch about how needy I am, how exhausting I am, but I know better. You're the only man who could ever have kept up with me. For the first time, I found somebody who wants all of me, and who rises to whatever I throw at him. If I want something now, I tell you. You don't notice because you've always given me everything I want." He leaned down to put his nose onto Castiel's warm cheek. "You spoil me, Angel."

The older man scoffed. "No such thing," he grumbled. "I give you everything I have, and it isn't half what you deserve. I'm just...grateful for you. That's all. And I want to make sure you know...I don't think there will ever be anything I won't do for you, Pup. So when we do this, when we become husbands? Sam, remember that you're making a promise to always be honest with me. I won't know what you don't tell me."

"The same goes for you."

Blue eyes sparkled with tears. "You're my home, Sam. My family. My best friend. You're the most incredible man I've ever known, and you love me. There's nothing in the universe I could ever need if I have you."

"You'll always have me, Angel."

"I love you, pup."

They practiced their kiss for their later performance.

***

Dean watched his little brother steal another kiss from his new husband, and he smiled. He was so proud of that kid. It was entirely, eternally indescribable what Sam was to him. To see him happy now made him feel like he had done something right somewhere along the line. He grinned at Pamela and Jo, and stood with his wine.

His presence was quiet but immediately drew attention. He didn't like being singled out. If he had his way, he would blend into the back wall and watch. But his brother had stood for him, had always stood for him, and Dean would do so for Sam. If he weren't so filled with pride over his little brother, he might have been unable to do it. But he didn't mind talking to a crowd if it meant showing off that kid of his.

"For those who don't know me," he began, "I'm Sam's brother Dean. And I'm Castiel's brother Dean."

There was some applause for that. He watched the blue-eyed punk turn to listen with a surprised smile. He lifted his own glass at Dean in a bit of a private salute. Dean nodded at him.

"So I get to tell you all the embarrassing stories about Sam. That's my right as big brother. Look. He's bracing himself."

Sam sent him a blushing glare while everyone laughed. "Jerk!" he called.

For just a moment, the rest of the world blurred, and all that remained was that little boy he had cooked macaroni for. "Bitch," he murmured softly. The others laughed, but Dean just sighed.

He took a deep breath, and began again.

"It's my right as a big brother to tell you all the most embarrassing stories on his wedding day," he said again. "Like the time when he was five, and I found out he wasn't eating the lunch I made him every day, and I made him tell me why, and he said it was because he knew the girl in his kindergarten class didn't get to eat at home like he did, so he stuck his lunch in her bag every day, but never told her who was doing it."

Sam's lips curled into a small smile. Castiel was staring at his husband with worship in his eyes.

"I get to tell you all the really embarrassing stories. Like the time Sam was ten, and he won the school geography bee, and he didn't tell me or my dad, because he knew we had to leave town before he could get his award for it. He didn't say anything at all. I answered the phone when his teacher called to ask how many of Sam's family would be coming for the assembly. I made him tell me, about how hard he studied and how nervous he had been, and how excited to win, and then how he had realized we couldn't stay for them to recognize him in front of the whole school, so he kept it to himself so no one else had to feel bad about it."

The whole crowd sighed and stared at Sam, whose eyes were beginning to sparkle.

"Then there's the embarrassing story about the way Sam volunteered to tutor the girl in his class who had to drop out of school because of her pregnancy. The way he put his time and effort toward helping someone who so many people had given up on. He made sure that girl got everything she needed to take her final tests, and gave her and that baby a better chance."

Castiel gripped Sam's hand tightly.

"I could tell you all those things. But the story I want to tell you is this one. Not so long ago, my kid brother fell in love with a punk psych major. This guy was the opposite of every other guy Sam had ever looked at, and I couldn't help wondering what was so special about this one. So of course I teased him. Said I wanted to meet him and see if he was good enough for my kid brother."

Castiel's eyebrow warned Dean.

"He didn't tell me what Cas looked like. Didn't tell me what he liked about him. He just got real quiet and said, Dean, I think I can be myself with this guy. I feel loved, like I've always known him. I think I've been hearing this guy's heartbeat my whole life, and just never knew it. And when I met Cas, saw how much he loved my brother, I knew that kid I watched over for so many years was finally safe. He found a man who would never take that good heart for granted. The kid who gave away his lunches, and who never asked to be praised for his hard work and smarts, the one who was always thinking of how he could help someone else, he finally met someone who wanted to cook for him and praise him and support him the way he deserved. See, my kid brother doesn't need anybody to take care of him. He never did. But I'm so grateful that he found someone who wanted to anyway." Dean's voice caught in his throat, and a tear flew down his face before he could stop it. "Cas, thank you for making my brother so happy. He's my hero, he's a selfless, good man, and I can't thank you enough for loving him the way he deserves to be loved."

Sam was on him before the next tear fell. They both laughed and neither could hear the crowd of friends clapping around them. "Thank you," Sam whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean could hear the emotion in their voices. He cleared his throat gruffly. "I'm proud of us," he whispered back.

Happy hazel eyes were his response.


End file.
